


100 Words

by poland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poland/pseuds/poland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word vignettes about Lithuania and Poland; mostly AU. Any scenario, any universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/gifts).



> this is fun, y'all should try it sometime

Feliks confessed on the same day as Toris' mother's funeral. It had come out shaky and perturbed but was a confession none the less. Toris blinked a few times and shook his head.

“I haven’t seen you in years,” he robotically replied, reading off a script in his mind.

“Yeah, I know, but.” Feliks’ voice shook with millions of frayed nerves.

“Years,” Toris repeated but revisiting his memories of sparkling blond hair he’d ran his fingers through once.

“Well. Whatever. I’m here if you need a shoulder to cry on.” Feliks tried to brush it off rather quickly.

Toris obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

“You should study more.” Toris told his student who had casually decided to sit on his desk. He just so happened to be grading a term paper of his that was riddled with run on sentences, causing the paper to bleed.

“Tutor me then.” Feliks kicked his legs back and forth. It was basically a dare.

“You can find a better tutor then me.” Which was true but really his decent way of saying ‘fat chance, buddy’.

“I couldn’t find another as cute as you.” Toris was sure he wasn’t supposed to like his student’s hungry eyes, but did anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

He was caught secretly admiring a nice dress in a shop window. It had long layers on the bottom and was a very bright orange colour that he was sure went well with his straw-blonde hair.

Being caught was usually a problem since Feliks couldn’t explain it away but since he’d told Toris about his secret hobby he didn’t feel as weird.

“Hmm, I think it would look good on you." His friend admired it with him, most likely picturing a beautiful model wearing it.

Feliks wished he’d never told so he didn’t have to think about things like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have a fic idea for this one, oops....

The antiseptic smell of the hospital was something he’d gone noseblind to years ago. Every day at three he’d come by and brush his friend’s hair and ask about how his day was going, even if his friend’s lips couldn’t move anymore. Occasionally he’d put chapstick on them. He could hear his complaining in his mind; Feliks hated chapped lips.

Toris usually made small talk. “This girl at work wants to go out. But I’m not sure. I think I’m, uhm. Otherwise occupied.”

Feliks’ trademark grin flashed in his mind but quickly vanished. When he woke up, he’d kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

Being drunk at a wedding seemed par for the course. He sloshed a wine glass around outside on the curb while he stomped his feet like a child. Feliks couldn’t verbalize his emotions so he poured wine on them and flung them at the curb and sky.

An unfamiliar face poked out from the lobby door. “Uh. Are you okay out here?”

“Who’s asking?” Feliks clammed up.

“A friend of the bride.”

“I did the groom once.” Being drunk was interesting.

“Oh,” she popped her head back inside quickly; the doors acted like a reversed guillotine.

He drank some more.


	6. Chapter 6

“I wish you were bigger. Or fat.” Feliks spun in front of his boyfriend’s dresser mirror, admiring himself with a critical eye.

“Why do you say that?” Toris asked, trying to get dressed. His process was impeded since Feliks was wearing the shirt he needed.

“So I could wear your shirt and it could be bigger and stuff. You know. Like girls do with guy’s shirts in movies. It’s sexy, you know? Get a clue.” His fingers pulled at the bottom hem.

Toris quickly intervened. “You’re sexy enough already.” He stripped him of his makeshift garment, though not without regret.


	7. Chapter 7

The question hung in the air. Neither spoke, but Feliks glanced over at Toris to try and read his face. He was staring straight forward.

“Are you going out?” Toris’ friend asked again. He gestured between the two of them, making himself more obvious.

“No, we're not.” Toris answered. The response made Feliks’ heart prickle slightly, but a small ray of hope remained. He hadn’t immediately been disgusted by the idea. Toris had just seemed a little shocked, is all.

“Yeah, we’re totally not.” Feliks replied, voice shaking and kicking himself for his nerves. Maybe not now, but one day.

**Author's Note:**

> gifted to my twin because i'd give her everything


End file.
